


Soup

by BangtanBambi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi
Summary: Spock likes soup
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	Soup

Spock was hungry but not hungry for anything no he was hungry for soup. What kind of soup you may aks why of course Plomeek soup. Spock stood up from his desk and pulled his fluffy bathrobe on, slid his slippers on and plodded to the canteen to get his soup. He glanced around the corner and noticed that it was empty. He tucked his hands in his robe pockets and stood in the empty canteen. Spock pressed a few buttons on the food replicator and out came a baby bowl filled with delicious Plomeek soup.

"Shall I have bread with this?" He asked himself. Of course, he was going to have bread with his soup. He pressed two buttons and waited patiently for his bread coated in a thin layer of butter. Spock decided not to sit at a table but instead sat down on the floor by one the radiators. 

"A meal fit for a king," he sighed and dunked his bread in his soup. He munched on his bread and stopped mid-chew. Someone was walking down the corridor. Spock froze and swallowed the ball of bread in his mouth 

"Who's there?" A voice called out. Spock knew it was the voice of the dreamy Captain Kirk. Spock took a careful sip of his soup. Kirk walked past the table and glanced down at Spock. He did a double-take.

"What are you doing, Spock?" He asked crouching down to meet Spock's black eyes.

"I craved soup," he said bluntly and finished his soup.

"I see," Jim nodded and sat down beside Spock and brushed his fingers over Spock's fluffy robe. They didn't talk as Spock cleaned up the small mess he made. Jim smiled at Spock's clothing choices and noted that he looked adorable in slippers. 

"Shall we go back to bed?" Jim asked licking his lower lip.

"That would be a good idea," Spock said holding two fingers out towards Jim. Jim happily placed his two fingers to Spock's and held onto the Vulcan's waist. They parted and walk together, hips brushing, to their shared cabin. Jim untied Spock's robe and slipped it off his shoulders, pressing a kiss to each one. Spock slipped out of his slippers and crawled into the large double bed. Jim followed after him and felt Spock's cold fingers touch his stomach. And as soon as the lights went out Kirk fell asleep a happy man and Spock fell asleep with a full stomach. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first story.


End file.
